


Crepuscular Rays

by Sseven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Soulmates, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseven/pseuds/Sseven
Summary: 警告：战后，灵魂伴侣梗，有原创角色但不会占据大量篇幅。





	1. Chapter 1

三。  
二。  
一——哐！  
正在交谈的两人同时看向窗外，一只长着长耳朵的大脸盘猫头鹰正隔着玻璃阴郁地瞪着他们。“行进障碍！危险预估错误，工号0731扣1分。请在5秒内作出适当调整，五、四——”  
感谢美妙的倒数。  
斯内普完全不在意刺耳的警报会响到什么时候，实际上这一切正在他的意料之中。是啊，当然了，还会有谁呢。他亲手为这只猫头鹰设置了陷阱，等着它准时准点撞上来。在麦格教授还在为突如其来的吵闹愣神的空当，他已经放任自己沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，仔细品味着猫头鹰愤恨的眼神。  
令人怀念。  
除了扎眼的橙红色眼珠，其他的每一处愤怒都把握得恰到好处——多么熟悉啊，他想着，惟妙惟肖，无论是从眼神，从炸起的羽毛，还是从绑着信件的——  
“噢，见鬼！”他突然咒骂着跳起来，扑过去粗暴地拉开窗户。猫头鹰在他手上叽哇乱叫，蹬着腿死命挣扎。“闭嘴，蠢货。”斯内普气急败坏地扯下已经开始燃烧的信封，“你想让它在腿上炸开？”  
被他放开的猫头鹰跌到窗台上，又变回那副阴郁的表情，它抖抖翅膀，站起来，鄙夷地看着刚收到吼叫信的男人。  
“西弗勒斯？”麦格教授恼火地问：“直到现在还有人给你寄吼叫信？”  
“不，不是，那只是——”他的回答被爆破声掐断在空气中。信封在他手上轰轰烈烈地炸开了花，乘着气流噗嗤嗤地往天上飞；挂在墙上的肖像们纷纷捂住耳朵，以抵挡屋子里骤然响起的震耳欲聋的轰鸣。  
“韦斯莱魔法把戏坊倾情出品，打破传统，让你的吼叫更随心所欲！”  
斯内普的脸黑得像炭一样，看着它念一边念广告词一边在空中翻腾。多么明智啊，他想，这就是波特的求职信，毫无新意（特指广告词）且毫无诚意，他完全确信能干出这事的人不是蠢货而是根本他妈的没脑子，如果靠一封吼叫信就能获得霍格沃茨的教职，那么这所学校的校长一定是全天下最大的傻蛋。  
“呃，咳，教授，”哈利·波特底气不足的声音在办公室响起，斯内普假装没看到自己的老同事忍笑的表情，满不在乎地发出一声嗤笑。“首先我需要跟您道歉，因为我不知道什么时候开通了「‘不劳费心’猫头鹰运输」的会员功能，可能是克利切，也可能是上次和罗恩开玩笑的时候——呃不是，我是说，这家运输公司会自发投递信件，完全不劳寄件人费心——很称它的名字——所以您之前收到的信件有可能、绝大部分不是出自我本人意愿投递的……我很抱歉。”  
斯内普盯着对面的墙壁，耳朵被过大的音量震得发麻。天才的波特！用一封吼叫信道歉。  
“乔治告诉我吼叫信没有加入自动投递的行列，当然了我知道他只是为了推销新产品——能反复重复重点和延长信件内容——十分折磨人……”仿佛为了证明新产品确实名副其实，红色的信件张大了嘴，尖叫着“折磨折磨！”，然后才继续下面的内容：“我确实很需要黑魔法防御术这门课程的教职，你知道我在这门课上干得不错——你、知、道、我、在、这、门、课、上、干、得、不、错，很好，哈利·波特，这封信又毁了，说真的，你怎么会想到给斯内普寄一封吼叫信？我想你疯了。”接下来斯内普不得不听哈利·波特在他的办公室里喋喋不休地念叨“疯了，疯了”，麦格教授则一脸愉悦，还狡黠地冲他直眨眼。  
“这么说，”她观赏完那封混账信在斯内普头顶上炸出一个黑黢黢的脸形（那张脸有个大鼻子）而后散成黑烟，慢条斯理地开口：“哈利·波特正在申请黑魔法防御术的教职？我认为没有问题，这个职位正好空缺，他在这方面也的确干得不错。”  
斯内普头上青筋直跳。他气得不得了，波特用一封吼叫信羞辱了他，还想得到黑魔法防御术的教职——做他的大梦去吧。他勉强挤出一个笑，讥讽味十足：“很抱歉，我认为我才是这所学校的校长。”  
“当然了，你是校长，我只是提出我的意见。”麦格教授的语气没有丝毫退让，“但是我们确实需要一位黑魔法防御术教师，不是吗？根据我目前得知的情况，这不是波特先生的第一封求职信，而身为副校长，我甚至没有听到半点风声。”  
哈，哈。斯内普在心里干笑。他一挥衣袖，桌上出现了一大团羊皮纸，一张叠一张皱巴巴地挤在一起，“波特的求职信，如果你想看的话。”  
最终，麦格教授也不得不承认这些信实在算不上是信，因为它们甚至没有一封是完整的——天可怜见！——如果波特在场的话他一定会这么说——那些信可都不是我自己寄出去的，光是给斯内普写信这件事就足够令我大费脑筋了，我还需要注意措辞，我怎么敢随随便便寄出去！——多谢了“不劳费心”，波特在完全不知情的情况下给斯内普寄了十六封信，当有一天晚上他正尝试韦斯莱魔法把戏坊新出的产品时，这个晴天霹雳把他砸蒙了，他吓的魂不附体，回家的时候抱着一打未拆封的吼叫信。  
一阵令人尴尬的沉默。直到一直被忽略的猫头鹰尖叫起来，它扑腾着飞向斯内普，尖喙啄在他突出的鼻子上。“滚开，你这只笨鸟！”它脖子上的警报器也叫起来：“评分时效到，工号0731扣1分，本月累计已扣分20分，排名第4百——”猫头鹰的长耳朵伸得更长了，它盘旋在校长办公室，悲愤地鸣叫不已。“不劳费心”猫头鹰运输公司的系列订单均由同一只猫头鹰负责，自从它给这个讨厌的男人送信开始，它每天都在扣分——它本来是最优秀的，可是这个男人从不给它评分！  
愤怒的猫头鹰飞走了，斯内普气得脸色发青。历届校长的画像都在幸灾乐祸地笑他，除了邓布利多，那双蓝色的眼睛在镜片后闪着睿智的光。“我想我们讨论过这个问题了，西弗勒斯。”  
是啊是啊，斯内普尖利地想，他们讨论过了，他一个人势单力薄，如何能使这些顽固的大脑相信波特就是个彻头彻尾的混账蠢蛋呢？他总是被孤立的那一个。当然了，他安慰自己，天才总是被孤立的，在透彻认识波特的这件事上，他自始至终都掌握着绝对真理。  
这场堪称灾难的求职事故——当然是事故——在麦格离开校长办公室的前一刻就算是敲定了，哈利·波特将在下一学期来到霍格沃茨，回到他曾经作为学生生活了六年的城堡，以教师的身份继续生活下去。  
教师！斯内普暴跳如雷，波特甚至都还没从霍格沃茨毕业，那个狂妄自大的辍学生！  
还记得那句话吗？如果靠一封吼叫信就能获得霍格沃茨的教职，那么这所学校的校长一定是全天下最大的傻蛋。

 

新晋全天下最大的傻蛋正襟危坐，正用他寒冰似的凛冽目光将来者凌迟处死。哈利·波特头皮发麻，如坐针毡，但祸是他闯出来的不是吗（当然不是，是那家该死的运输公司！）他只能老老实实地登门道歉。教职的事看来是无望了，说实在的，斯内普到现在都还没杀死他，一定是在想让他死得更惨的办法。他战战兢兢的开口，第一个词就咬了自己的舌头。  
“教，呃，校长，”他认为校长更能显出对斯内普权威的尊重，“我很抱歉，关于我的求职信。”  
“求职信？”斯内普冷哼，“你管那玩意儿叫求职信？”他贫瘠的大脑再一次接受斯内普的赞美，“别出心裁，波特。”  
哈利感觉自己的肠子都打结了，他徒劳地张张嘴，然后又苦闷地闭上。  
“我想你应该意识到了，学校对教师的选择十分苛刻，”——那洛哈特这样的草包算什么？——“除了强出风头，我看不到有半点优秀品质在你身上——”  
“我没有强出风头！”哈利站起来——  
“看，看，没有强出风头，同样也没有礼仪教养，对吗？”  
斯内普柔滑的声音讥诮不已。波特的脸憋成了红色，正艰难地把反驳往肚子里咽。  
“但是我们也相当宽容，你的求、职、信，”他刻意在这个词上作了停顿，“并没有说明任何你可以胜任这项工作的经历，所以说说吧，波特先生，你应聘这个教职的资本？”  
哈利简直不敢相信。这话是什么意思？斯内普愿意给他工作？还是他只是为了听他说完，然后扔一句“说大话”这样的评价？  
好在他的实习傲罗身份给他帮了大忙——对，我还在实习期，但我觉得这项工作不太适合我，我更喜欢安稳平静的生活——斯内普对他的说辞嗤之以鼻，诸如懦弱、胆小鬼一类的词语从他刻薄的嘴里吐出来，哈利没有反驳。  
“那么，校长，我——？”  
斯内普抿着嘴不说话，哈利只能期待地看向邓布利多的画像，希望前校长能帮他。  
“好了，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多说，“哈利的经验足以证明他在这门学科的优秀——”哈利假装没听到斯内普的冷笑，“其实西弗勒斯早就决定好了，哈利，我们都同意由你来担任霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术的教师。”

 

哈利·波特走后，办公室里陷入了平静。波特即将来工作的事把斯内普打击得不轻，他脸色灰黄，后背死死抵住椅背，仿佛这能带给他莫大的安全感。邓布利多慈爱地看着他，半晌才说：“你一直在等他来不是吗？西弗勒斯，猫头鹰来之前你还在倒数。”  
“接连半个月，被同一只猫头鹰在同一时间闯进办公室，你很难不去想它今天是不是还会来。”  
“的确，”邓布利多附和，“他今天来了，你还小小地捉弄了他。”  
斯内普懒得去玩无聊的文字游戏，他的背在发热，这让他感觉很不好。  
“哈利一直在揉他的手腕。”邓布利多突兀地说。  
但斯内普已经听出这句话的意思了，他猛地坐起来，僵直着身子问：“那与我有什么关系？”  
“我没有说是你的关系，西弗勒斯，”老人的眼睛直直盯着斯内普的背，“我只是说，结印，你知道，它在有些情况下会发热。”  
波特的结印在发热！斯内普在内心尖叫，这是多么大的喜讯啊。“那可真得恭喜他，他的结印对象可能正在遭受死亡的袭击，也许他们还没见面就生死分离了，可怜的救世男孩。”  
“别这么刻薄，也许他已经熬过去了。”邓布利多似乎意有所指，“一旦经历过那些，它们能成为感知对方情绪的媒介。”  
“那大概它们在欢庆波特获得教师职位吧。”斯内普不想再继续这个话题，他的思绪被另一件事缠绕住了：波特为什么要来霍格沃茨？他可不相信那副见鬼的说辞。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 结印：灵伴双方在身体特定部位出现的标记，除本人和结印对象外无人能看见。一般不会有任何感觉，除非对方遭受生命威胁；以后能通过结印感知对方情绪。


	2. Chapter 2

哈利把房间翻了个底朝天——差不多是这样吧，他得确保再没有没写完的草稿寄到斯内普那里去。想想吧，他几乎在写了两英寸之后就开始胡言乱语了，而斯内普把这些照单全收，天知道他肚子里酝酿了多少恶毒刻薄的话。哈利搜肠刮肚地回想自己都写了些什么，但遗憾地以失败告终。  
然后他又去了一趟“不劳费心”猫头鹰运输公司，再次确认自动投递功能已经被他关掉了。克利切被问及此事时甚至有些得意，因为所有抬头为「斯内普」的信件——事实上是草稿——都是他找出来的：“哈利少爷，他们说你有信件要投递，我每天都帮忙找出来绑在猫头鹰腿上。”  
无论如何，哈利得到了他想要的结果。霍格沃茨很好，当然，他的一切都是从那里开始的，远至第一封他没拿到手的入学通知书起他就获得了和碗柜挥手告别的好运气，在今天之前他一度认为他的好运气就要同他一起命丧黄泉了，没想到他们又挺了过来。好兄弟，哈利想，和斯内普共事我还指望你呢。他绿色的眼睛盯着窗外，开始幻想入职后会遭遇怎样的刁难。斯内普会在他的入职信上写什么呢？他从脑海深处拽出一封曾经的入学通知书，按照格式自己改了改：

**霍格沃茨魔法学校**  
**校长：西弗勒斯·斯内普**  
**（梅林爵士团一级大魔法师、国际魔药协会终身荣誉会员）**

**令人厌恶的波特先生：**  
**我十分不情愿地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就职，课程名称为黑魔法防御术。随信附上本校教师职业规范手册——**

不不，斯内普才不会亲自给他写信，麦格教授的措辞也不会这么恶劣——那国际魔药协会呢？他不确定有没有这样一个协会，以斯内普的才能应该能做到会长吧？但是他脾气太差……哈利在脑子里涂涂改改，担忧起霍格沃茨是否真的有一个教师职业规范手册：我觉得没有，不然怎么会出现斯内普这样的老师？  
等他完成这个大工程已经日薄西山，他走到楼下，罗恩·韦斯莱正从壁炉里往外钻。  
“嘿，哥们，”他把灰抖落一地，“你今天没来上班。”  
“啊，是啊。”哈利说，“以后也不会来了。”  
罗恩吃惊地看着他。  
“我去霍格沃茨了，记得吗，今天早上请的假。”  
“他同意了？”  
“是啊，我一说请假，罗巴兹*立马就同意了——”  
“不，我不是说他，你要请假当然容易啦——我是说斯内普，他同意你去霍格沃茨教书？”  
哈利做了个耸肩的动作，接着点了点头。  
罗恩一下子不知该说什么好，他瞠目结舌地看着家养小精灵骂骂咧咧地把炉灰扫走，好一会儿才说：“那傲罗……”  
“我会尽快办好手续的。”哈利看上去有些失落，但他很快就调整过来，“祝你顺利通过实习期。”他对罗恩说。  
如果罗恩最大的理想不是成为傲罗的话，那他也找不出另一个比傲罗更令他向往的职业了。哈利也是如此。罗恩对他太了解了，几乎立刻就反应过来：“好吧，也祝你一切顺利。”  
这时克利切在厨房里捣鼓起他的旧宝贝，整间屋子都回荡着“梆梆”的敲打声，哈利和罗恩干巴巴地坐了一会儿，然后罗恩说：“我觉得还不错。”  
“什么？”  
“霍格沃茨的教授。”罗恩竖起大拇指，“实际上棒呆了！”  
“嗯对啊，”哈利无精打采地回答，“真是太棒了。”  
“怎么啦？你不想去吗？”  
于是哈利和罗恩分享了他刚才的构想，他们俩像当年写占卜课论文一样把哈利未来在霍格沃茨的生活描述得凄惨不已：罗恩说他可能一纳特工资也拿不到，他成了斯内普的奴仆；哈利说希望教师身份能让他穿着衣服，他不想像家养小精灵一样只围张茶巾——那肯定装不下我，我太大了。  
他们花了些时间从笑声中喘过气来，哈利一边擦掉眼角笑出的眼泪，一边对罗恩说：“但是现在我没办法讨厌他了，我是说，在知道他做的那些之后。”  
“是啊，他是位勇者，这一点毋庸置疑。”  
“嗯，他是我所见过最勇敢的人。”  
然而这并不能改变哈利害怕的事实。他对斯内普的感情太复杂了——斯内普救过他的命，不止一次；斯内普一直在保护他，直到他自己差点死去；斯内普一点也不喜欢他，他们之间相互厌恶；斯内普恨他的父亲，却爱慕他母亲。如果在一切没有真相大白之前，他会认为他无情又邪恶，光明的炽火要燃尽他丑陋的灵魂才好，那可耻的背叛者；而今他却再也不能这样想了，战争让人收获的除了成长还有惨烈的真相，当他回首往日，他对这样的颠覆茫然失措。

 

哈利受邀去陋居吃晚餐，赫敏也在。她的墨勒忒小屋（那几个字被划掉了，歪歪斜斜地刻上了“图书馆”）正和陋居比邻，因为她每天都用壁炉上下班会把她父母吓坏的。韦斯莱先生坚持要用麻瓜的方式，最后房子修得不伦不类。  
“哈利，你在想什么？”  
“唔，今晚喝的威士忌？”  
“嘿，没错！我刚刚也在回味那个。”  
赫敏对男孩们的爱好不置可否。他们躺在陋居门前的草地上，放眼是无垠的广袤夜空。  
“呼神护卫。”她轻声说。  
一只银色的水獭从杖尖蹦出来，优雅地缓缓游动，它穿过草地，渐渐隐匿在远处幽森的树林。  
“我至今仍感叹魔法的奇妙。”  
哈利无意识地摩挲手腕，感觉那饮过的火焰威士忌正袭入大脑。“是啊。”他附和。  
“你的结印有感觉吗？”  
“偶尔，今天它一直在发热。”  
“你可以在预言家日报上刊登广告！”  
“是啊，然后我们会收到至少一百封的猫头鹰来信，纹身店会因此大赚一笔。”  
这就是问题所在了。不是每个人都有灵魂结印，赫敏说那是一种最古老的魔法，它赋予巫师灵魂联结的能力，以及一小部分预知的天分。但远古的巫师觉得那太狭隘了，他们需要驰骋天地的强大力量，需要操纵万物的卓越洞察，结印仅仅促成既定两人之间的奇迹，它被刻意忽略，以致越来越少。  
“你认为那重要吗，哈利？大多数巫师都不是靠标记确定伴侣。”  
“是，我认为它重要，但不是说我希望能靠它找到什么。”  
哈利觉得那更像是一位朋友，一个在黑暗中坚定不移的依靠。他的记忆回到了十一岁前德思礼家的碗柜，佩妮姨妈对他大喊大叫：“你的手上没有疤，我们谁也没看见！你要是再发疯就别怪我们不给你饭吃。”然后他又躺在了霍格沃茨的校医院，冒冒失失地向邓布利多宣告自己手腕上也有妈妈留下的印记；“你认为那是莉莉留下的？”邓布利多说，“有些人的确生来就有这样的标记，你不是唯一一个。哈利，我可以告诉你那代表人心。”最后他站在了伏地魔面前，结印在一小时前剧烈灼烧，而此刻他也将奔赴死地。  
三个人谁也没有再说话，哈利享受着夜晚的微风从脸上拂过，他伸出手，仿佛眼前有一只金色飞贼，只要他用力，他就能抓住它。

 

魔法部在三年前经历了一次大换血，很多曾经被食死徒占据的高位空了出来，金斯莱正式上任后对这些职位进行了调整，更多有能力的人顶了上去。不得不说他是近年来干得最出色的一任魔法部长，战乱后的英国巫师界在短时间内便再次步上正轨。  
大厅里挤满了杂乱的脚步声，来上班的巫师们焉头耷脑，显然还没睡醒。大厅正中那座写着“魔法即强权”的巨型石像在战后被炸毁了，金色喷泉回到了它原来的位置，竖立其中的金色雕像被重新修复——气质高贵的男巫高举着魔杖，直指天空，与曾经被毁的那个完全一样；围在他周围的是一个美丽的女巫、一个马人、一个妖精和一个家养小精灵，但马人、妖精和家人小精灵不再无限崇拜地抬头望着那两个巫师，而是更为平常的姿势——一些观念老旧的巫师对此表示了不满，更多的巫师则选择视而不见。一道道闪亮的水柱从水潭中央喷射而出，发出哗啦哗啦的清脆水声。  
哈利照例朝水池中扔了一个铜纳特——他坚持每天如此——然后乘升降梯来到第二层，他需要去傲罗指挥部办理离职手续，然后带着他的档案去霍格沃茨。加德文·罗巴兹（现任傲罗办公室主任）对此既惋惜又不解：“为什么要放弃傲罗呢，哈利？你一直很优秀，马上经过潜行和伪装考试你就能转正了，我觉得完全没有问题……啊，这页文件被强效墨水浸了，我不敢随便消……有些会损坏文件……哈利，你得去找金斯莱……”他嘟嘟囔囔地签了字，一脸不舍地放哈利走了。  
部长办公室在地下第一层，哈利只用再上一层楼就好了。金斯莱正在等他，见他进去便问：“都办好了？”  
“是的，先生。”  
哈利把被墨水浸染的文件递给他，只见金斯莱用魔杖轻轻一指，墨水印消失了。潜行和伪装考试栏写着已通过——他早就是正式傲罗了。  
“档案的问题我会单独和斯内普校长商量，哈利，必要时你可以向他透露信息，不然会很棘手，我猜他不那么容易相信你。”  
“他肯让我去已经是天大的幸事了。”哈利回想起他寄过去的十几封信，忍不住一阵恶寒，“要是我被他扒皮抽筋，算是殉职吗？”  
金斯莱冲他理解地一笑，但笑容转瞬即逝。  
“他的境遇也不好，今年仍然有一小部分家庭不愿意送孩子去霍格沃茨，魔法部里不断有人提出罢免他的职务，他们认为那不安全。”  
“可是他在战争中的立场已经很明确了，他帮助我们获得了胜利，而且是现存巫师中实力最强的一个。”  
“这就是问题，哈利，斯内普太强大了，他的黑暗历史让人害怕，很多人不敢相信他。”  
“所以他们让他上了审判席！”哈利生气地说，“让一位战争英雄接受威森加摩的审讯，即使最后判处他无罪了，这依然是种侮辱！”  
金斯莱是少数和他持相同观点的人，也正是如此，斯内普才能继续留在霍格沃茨。他等哈利的脾气发泄完了，然后才说：“所以我选择让你去，只有你完全信任他。”  
“我觉得压力很大。”  
“我们每个人都是。”  
“他对我的态度完全没变，他还是那么讨厌我。”  
“我们都知道他有偏见，不是吗？说起来他确实不是校长的最好人选。”  
“他从四年前就是校长了，他不是人选。”  
“你说的有道理，哈利，我还有事，我们猫头鹰联系。”

 

哈利走出升降梯，在大厅与斯内普不期而遇。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 罗巴兹：加德文·罗巴兹，1996年7月接任傲罗办公室主任。（出处见《混血王子》第16章）
> 
> * 结印：仅存在于巫师群。灵伴双方会在身体特定部位形成标记，除本人和结印对象外无人能看见。一般不会有任何感觉，除非对方遭受生命威胁，此时灵魂结印觉醒，以后能通过结印感知对方情绪。
> 
> * 墨勒忒：意为思考或沉思，是最初的三位缪斯之一。


	3. Chapter 3

彼时斯内普正在安检口检查魔杖——十分必要的程序，频繁的健康检查会让它舒适到自发吐出黑魔法——他盯着那个再一次吞下自己魔杖信息的盒子，想象在魔杖不在手的情况下使用粉碎咒能不能给这里下一场羊皮纸*雨——或者解除无痕伸展咒让它来一场轰轰烈烈的自杀？斯内普漫无边际地想着，等待魔杖被递回到他手上——啊，好了，我的魔杖——  
“教授？”  
**很好，波特。**  
斯内普完全没料到会在魔法部遇上波特，凭他以往的经验波特这时候要么在办公室打盹要么在外面执行任务要么就是像没头苍蝇一样在其他楼层乱晃——遇上是小概率事件，但当它真的发生了，概率就变成了百分之百。  
**百分之百。**  
斯内普略微点了下头当做对波特的回应，对于相看两厌的仇人来说这样处理再得当不过了。他还打算从波特身边直接快速地走过，这样他们既不会耽误时间也不会显得很尴——  
“斯内普教授，请等一下。”  
**不识相。**  
他用十分不耐烦的表情询问波特到底有何贵干，但波特在他看过去的瞬间呆滞了一秒，好像自己也不明白为什么要叫住他。  
“我，呃，没想到在这里遇见您。”  
**我也没想到。**  
“您来魔法部做什么？”  
斯内普怀疑波特的脑子坏掉了。  
“我的工作使我不得不频繁往来于魔法部，波特先生。”  
“对，是啊…”波特说，“需要我提供帮助吗？”  
**需要。**  
“你可以稍微往左边让一让。”  
“哦，好的。”波特脸红了，“但是我能跟您谈谈吗，先生？”  
他们走到金色大门里较小的大厅*，那里依然有很多巫师挤在栅栏前，升降梯叮叮当当地降落，人群立时涌了进去。斯内普和波特站着没动，被再次合上的栅栏关在了门外。  
“你想谈什么，波特？你应该知道我不是适合闲谈的对象。”  
“他们检查您的魔杖，先生。”  
“显而易见。”  
“我们从不反复检查魔杖，只有第一次来——”  
“重点关照对象。”斯内普打断波特的话，“对那些不值得信任的、邪恶的巫师，他身上的每一寸都值得反复检查。”  
“但您不是！我不明白他们为什么不相信——”波特的眼神中流露出困惑，同时还有一种压抑的愤怒。斯内普明白愤怒由何而来，他的记忆，他的隐秘，他所试图藏起来的一切全部都被波特看到了，他调动起了波特全部的同情心，而波特在对他施加怜悯。  
“放过我，”斯内普说，“别试图提醒我……”  
他感到厌恶，仿佛被扒光了衣服般赤身裸体的任人观摩。人人都知道他的守护神是什么了，他那感人肺腑的痴恋被加工成绝佳的小说桥段；他拥有一本书*，关于他究竟是恶徒还是圣人成为街头巷尾无尽的谈资；他获得尊重，也受尽白眼，人们总是在献身大义和两面三刀间徘徊不定，似真似假的猜疑使他的个人意见无足轻重。  
“我不是那个意思，”波特说，“我只是想——”想什么呢？波特突然顿住了。“我的档案不能带过去。”  
“什么？”  
“档案，我去霍格沃茨任职的时候不能带着它。”  
“这是什么新奇的理论？波特先生，我想我需要提醒你，名人效应不能帮你在任何地方都畅行无阻。”  
“对啊，当然，在你这里一直行不通。”波特在嘴里小声嘀咕，“金斯莱会跟您详谈的。”他宣布。  
“好，好，那就再见了，波特先生——”  
但波特不让他走：“我想知道您来魔法部做什么。”  
斯内普压抑的怒火一下子爆发了：“你还想干什么，波特？监视我，像你学生时代无数次干的那样？”他低声咆哮的声音引来旁边几个巫师的围观，可他顾不上那么多了，“你对我的行踪有着近乎病态的关注，你自己没发现吗？你想从我身上获得什么，破获大案的成就感？”  
“你对我也一样。”波特冷静地指出，“你可以先问问你自己。”  
“出于必要！我曾经不得不那么做。”  
“我在魔法部一次也没遇见过你。”  
斯内普直觉眼前这个男孩有什么地方变了，一拳打在棉花上的感觉令他烦闷不已：“你想说明什么？我躲着你？”  
“我不知道，”波特说，“我们三年前就应该有一场谈话的，在那场大战之后——”他吐字变得艰难，像是在仔细斟酌什么，“你把我对你所有的憎恨都颠覆了。”  
很好，波特已经直言对他的憎恨了。“你指望我感激你吗？”  
“不，”那男孩说，“我只是想跟你谈谈。”  
所以他们现在站在最不合时宜的场所，魔法部的工作人员来来往往，明显对他们的谈话内容大感兴趣。  
“到霍格沃茨再谈，波特。”斯内普说话的语气变得平和，“我现在要去神奇动物管理控制司，学校来了几只入境的神奇动物需要许可登记。”  
说完他径直走了。

 

哈利收到了霍格沃茨的猫头鹰来信，里面附带了他作为新教师在霍格沃茨的注意事项和课程时间表——没有设想中的教师职业规范手册，同时要求他在七月中旬前选好上课需要的课本，以便给学生发放书单。关于这个教职的诅咒在伏地魔死后就破除了，上一任黑魔法防御术教授干了三年，然后因为一些私事在不久前离开。哈利核对了他这几年的使用书目，认为需要改动的地方不多。  
现在他有了一个暑假。  
假期的大部分时间哈利都混迹在昏暗杂乱的酒吧里。他穿着最不起眼的T恤和牛仔裤，在麻瓜中间肆意穿梭。没有人会认识他，也不会有人提防一个邋里邋遢的小混混——这是他从蒙顿格斯那儿学来的，虽然那家伙是个没种的骗子小偷混蛋。他选了一个隐蔽的角落，黑沉沉的轮廓表示已经有人在那儿了。  
“来杯杜松子酒吗？我只点得起这个。”  
黑沉沉的轮廓发出沉闷的轻哼。  
“你知道我没钱了，我在这跟你耗了八个晚上，只是想跟你讨要点门路。”  
“别以为能骗到我，”那个沉闷的轮廓说，“我见过太多的小混账了。”  
“其中也包括我？”  
“不包括你，小子。”那人喑哑地笑了一声，“你那身硬邦邦的腱子肉可骗不了我。”  
“我不明白，”哈利说，“这样的体格不够好么？干这行正需要好身体跑路。”  
“你看上去练过几年足球。”  
“没错，你可以猜测我正是从这一行里出来的。”  
那轮廓不接话，他喝酒就像喝水一样，一仰头，杯子立马在他吞咽的咕噜声中见底。  
“我只要门路，不用你出面——”  
“发死人财是要下地狱的。”  
“那就下地狱吧，我现在活得也同在地狱里差不多。”  
“那好，我就告诉你……地点是一直在变的，但你可以找标记——你能找到的，我想你从来不会见过那么诡异的标记，我去过几个现场，如果在地图上把那些点连起来——”  
他突然不说话了，整张脸涨成了紫红色，被他捏碎的酒杯深深扎进他肥胖的手里，鲜血直流。  
哈利瞬间变了脸色，完全想不到谁会在酒里下毒。他把手伸进兜里，想找出一瓶解毒剂——  
酒吧的大门轰然打开，人群惊恐地四散尖叫。哈利在骤起的爆炸声中看见了熟悉的绿光，它沿着逃窜的人群不停闪烁，最后朝着后门的窄巷去了。哈利只顾上给那人嘴里塞一块粪石，然后迅速转身去追那道绿光。

但当他跑出窄巷，绿光已经不见了。他在溶溶的黑色里看不见一点光亮，河水在脚下呜咽，难闻的酸臭气息深深包裹着他。那绿光他见过太多次了，无论是在梦里还是现实它一次次夺去他亲人朋友的性命——阿瓦达索命咒，最不可饶恕的死咒。  
哈利被一股巨大的愤怒攫获，他无法想象刚刚在酒吧死了多少人——那些鲜活的前一刻还在纵情欢乐的生命。麻瓜们现在一定乱了套了，那么多人死去了却查不出原因，他们会怎么想？哈利掏出傲罗间联络专用的银币，一边等罗恩过来一边继续搜索。  
“荧光闪烁。”  
眼前的景象清晰起来。哈利看见不远处是一座巨大的废弃工厂，烟囱高耸，杂草蔓生。他的脚正踩在几近干涸的小河沟里，工业废水和有机物腐烂的味道沉积混杂，令人作呕。这里没有半点生命气息，就像一个肮脏的、黑洞洞的地狱入口，除了死神谁也不愿意光顾。  
他又往前走了一步，用魔杖照着地面想找出些蛛丝马迹。枯枝、杂草、易拉罐、衣服——哈利蹲下身去察看衣服上暗红的污渍，那是新鲜的，刚流出来不久的——  
“盔甲护身！”  
他挡掉了一个袭击过来的魔咒，但接二连三的魔咒向他飞来。哈利敏捷地躲避着，不断找掩体隐蔽自己。现在反击还不是时候，哈利想，同时给自己施了个幻身咒，他要找到那群人的集会地点，不出意外今天已经又有一批人遇害了——就在这附近！  
片刻后月亮也光顾了这片区域，暗潮涌动的现场被月光照亮了——就在那巨大的烟囱底下人影攒动，越靠近血的味道越浓。哈利小心地往前移着，听见那群人正在盲目地往四周发射恶咒。十个以上——他开始思索抓捕他们的方法，凭他一己之力恐怕没办法做到，如果罗恩——  
一个人猛地扑过来把哈利按倒在地，同时一道红光从他头顶刮过，差一点就打在他身上。  
“等一下，”那个人说，因为哈利正用魔杖指着他，“你身上粘了我一只蒲绒绒*。”  
“什么？”  
“在你裤子上，你刚刚踩到臭水沟里了吧？它喜欢这个味道。”  
哈利完全不明白这个人在说什么，他不知道他是好是坏，也根本不知道他是从哪冒出来的。他警惕地看着对方，依旧用魔杖指着他。  
“别这样，你要对付的人是他们。”那人说着站起来，往烟囱的方向做了个投掷的动作。“比利威格虫*，应该能帮你一把。”  
四下乱飞的魔咒让哈利再无暇他顾，他的幻身咒失效了，一个裹着黑色斗篷的人看见了他，哈利挡开对方发射过来的咒语，顺便收缴了一根魔杖。  
这时周围响起一阵“噼啪”的爆破声，哈利认出其中一个正是他多年的好友。红头发的傲罗急急忙忙地朝他跑来，哈利冲他摇了摇头。  
“我没事。”他说，但他的表情恰恰相反。

 

这是这段时间来第四起麻瓜屠杀案了。  
烟囱下浓厚的血腥味让在场的每个人愤怒不已。那群杀人犯用极其残忍的手段在麻瓜们身上做实验，他们用麻瓜的血浇灌法阵，在其死后用黑魔法丧心病狂地抽打尸体。他们和当年的食死徒不一样，食死徒杀害麻瓜后会大肆炫耀，他们却隐蔽、谨慎，发生时没有半点动静，第一起屠杀案甚至在案发后半个月才被傲罗知道。  
哈利的脸色难看极了。那些受害者全部死了，他再一次没有救下一个人。他不敢去想酒吧里还有多少人遇害，说不定他们都是因他而死的，因为他好几天都在那打探消息。罗恩沉默地站在他身边，脸上呈现出深深的厌恶——有几个暴徒被抓住了，傲罗赶到的时候他们不知出于什么原因都晕乎乎地飘了起来，等他们清醒之后想要挣扎，已经被石化咒束缚得动弹不得。  
“哈利，”一个穿红袍子的巫师说，“我想知道你为什么在这儿？”  
“我……什么？”  
“你为什么在这儿，你已经不是傲罗了，我记得你刚辞职。”  
“队长！哈利是——”  
但那个人不让罗恩说话，他严肃地看着哈利，好像是哈利促成了这件事的发生。  
“我一直在打听……”  
“打听什么？”  
“我认为他们的集会是有规律的，只要我们找出线索——”  
“你找到了吗？”  
“没有……我本来是有一个线人……”哈利的声音越来越低，到最后宛若自嘲一般：“可现在他死了。”  
气氛一时凝重到极点。傲罗队长没有再说话，他沉默地转向另一个在场的人——这个人既不是傲罗，也不在他们的熟悉范围。  
“比利威格虫，被它蛰了的人会觉得头晕目眩，随后忽忽悠悠地飘起来*。我只是路过，顺便帮了个小忙。”他亮出手心里那个蓝色的小动物，在它头顶上长着直升机般的翅膀。  
“路过这里？”  
“路过这里。”  
“如果愿意的话烦请这位先生跟我们到指挥部走一趟，有些事情还需要核实。”  
那个人爽快地答应了，在他准备和傲罗一起离开的时候，哈利小声问他：“你为什么会路过这里？”  
“过来拜访。”他随意地往前一指，幻影移形走了。罗恩过来拍拍哈利的肩膀，等着同他一起。  
哈利最后看了一眼他指的方向，那里有成堆的砖房和隐隐透出的灯光——  
看来还得来一趟。  
随着“噼啪”两声爆响，这里一个人也没有了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 安检口和羊皮纸：魔法部大厅的安检措施，检测魔杖的仪器会在振动后吐出羊皮纸，上面写着魔杖信息。（详见《凤凰社》第7章）；
> 
> * 书：这里的书指丽塔·斯基特在1998年6月出版的《斯内普：恶徒还是圣人》。（该内容取材于J.K.罗琳在Bloomsbury.com上的在线聊天）；
> 
> * 蒲绒绒：一种食腐动物，吃剩饭剩菜，直到蜘蛛等所有一切东西，身体呈圆球形，上面覆盖着奶黄色的软毛。这里根据其食腐特性设定相关喜好。
> 
> * 比利威格虫：一种蓝色小动物，头顶上有直升机般的翅膀。（出处见《神奇动物在哪里：原创电影剧本》）
> 
> * 文中关于神奇动物的相关特性设定部分参考百度百科。


	4. Chapter 4

霍格沃茨还和以前一样。  
这座古老的城堡以最庄严的姿态巍峨屹立，陡峭的崖壁如剑锋悬置，高入云天。战争曾在这里席卷而过，它带走了生命，带走了哀鸣，衰颓的死气曾给城堡蒙上了阴翳，但此刻它已不复存在。  
哈利在开学前一星期来到学校，打算为他即将开始的教师生涯做好准备。  
而一个星期可以完成的事情非常多，对于哈利来说，最值得一提的莫过于：  
一、房间。格兰芬多塔视野开阔，风格突出，他曾经在这里住了六年，现在也十分想继续住下去；  
二、同事。曾经的教授变同事是一件很新奇的事，他花了些时间和他们叙旧，同时收到了很多鼓励；  
三、教职工会。教授们相互交流计划并听取校长的意见，从课程到生活全面覆盖，并在结束后有一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
但这其中有一个重点：以上三件事本来都应该有“斯内普校长”这一关键人物参与，遗憾的是，以上每一件他都缺席了。  
哈利忍不住猜想这其中是不是有他的原因，斯内普不想见到他，他的到来让斯内普退避三舍，甚至把工作都推给麦格教授了——可怜的麦格教授，哈利一头栽倒在床上，用被子捂住自己的头——可怜的哈利。他本来应该高兴的，可不受欢迎的认知却让他有些失落。  
好在开学那天校长是不能请假的。礼堂还是记忆中的模样，天花板漆黑一片，只是偶尔闪烁的星光证明它有经过魔法装饰；幽灵们四处穿梭，成千上万只蜡烛在空中飘荡着，把底下仰着头瞪大眼睛的学生的脸照得像灯泡一样。哈利和教授们一起坐在教师长桌，其中也包括斯内普。他穿着那身惯常的黑袍子，沉默地坐在主宾席中央。哈利隔了两个座位看过去，只能看到他垂下来的黑发贴在耳侧，突出的大鼻子高高挺立着。  
今年的新生依然不多，分院仪式很快就结束了。等所有学生都落座后，斯内普站起来，用他那低沉柔滑的嗓音说：“欢迎来到霍格沃茨。”  
礼堂里零星的交谈声也消失了。  
学生们看着他们的校长，表情说不上是敬重还是害怕，新生们犹犹疑疑，紧张得东张西望。哈利看见一个新生把目光转向了他，然后尖叫：“哈利·波特！”  
如果你拿一把匕首去划破紧绷的布帛，那么它能产生的效果和现在是一样的。鼓膜以和空气相同的频率振动，安静的礼堂霎时间抽气声四起。早就看到哈利的高年级学生也都把目光转向了他，兴奋地窃窃私语。哈利不喜欢这种感觉，就算这是他意料之中的，他依然觉得很不自在。他心里有种奇怪的想法，就好像这些注意力是他从斯内普那里抢来的。他不敢去看斯内普，但现任校长的声音很平静。  
“更实惠的方法是吃完再看，你们的新教授——”他停顿一下，“也需要时间来酝酿感言。”  
他坐下了，全然不管那些骤然放大的音量。  
哈利一边吃着餐盘里的食物一边和海格说话。混血巨人一听说哈利要来霍格沃茨教书就兴奋得不得了，哈利来学校后每天都会去他的小屋喝茶，他们有时候聊天，有时候会去禁林。海格让他帮忙喂养几只新来的小动物，据说是刚从国外来的，哈利猜就是斯内普上次说的那几只。  
所以当他们吃完饭，斯内普站起来介绍新来的保护神奇动物课教授时，哈利大吃一惊。  
“你不教保护神奇动物课了吗？”他问海格。  
“啊，对啊，是啊，”海格支支吾吾地说，“我不教了。”  
“为什么？”  
“弗伦教授很优秀，我也觉得他比较适合。”  
哈利顺着他的目光看过去，才发现斯内普旁边刚刚没人的位置已经有一个人坐上去了。那个迟到的教授正咧着嘴微笑，露出一口亮闪闪的牙齿。哈利觉得他很面熟，但是他想不起来——  
“哈利·波特，”斯内普叫到他的名字，“是你们新来的黑魔法防御术课教师。”  
下面掀起一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼，学生们很多都站了起来，为了能把他看得更清楚；有几个高年级的学生在大声宣布自己曾经和哈利·波特同校学习过，然后他们的身边瞬间凑上去十几个脑袋。哈利被这巨大的热情感染了，他感到自己的脸在发烫，嗓子也有些发干。  
“谢谢，谢谢大家，”他站起来，右手不由自主地揉着左手手腕，“希望我们能共同进步。”  
这句话蹩脚极了。哈利忍不住看向斯内普，但他除了把后背紧紧靠在椅子上，脸上丝毫没有嘲讽的神色。

 

新来的保护神奇动物课教授叫艾夫斯·弗伦。  
哈利终于想起来在哪见过他，他就是那天晚上“路过”并且帮忙抓住暴徒的人。  
此刻他见到哈利，再一次露出那一口闪亮的白牙——这让哈利想到吉德罗·洛哈特，那个草包也总是这样笑。但艾夫斯·弗伦显然不是草包，海格说他比自己优秀，哈利也亲眼见识过，如果他们在霍格沃茨以外的地方遇见，哈利一定很乐意跟他交朋友，可现在他对这个帮过自己的人提不起半点好感，是因为他抢了海格的教职吗？哈利想不明白，斯内普怎么会聘请一个会迟到的人。  
“哈利·波特！”那个人夸张地说，“我们又见面了！”  
“是啊，真没想到，弗伦教授。”  
“你可以叫我艾夫斯，哈利，我们已经很熟悉了。”  
哈利在心里翻了个大大的白眼，礼貌地说：“你好，艾夫斯。”  
弗伦教授很亲热地靠过来：“你真的很受欢迎呢，哈利。你得到的欢呼声比我的大五倍，天花板都要塌了。”他不等哈利说话，又接着问道：“你的案子怎么样了？傲罗？”  
“我已经不是傲罗了。”哈利对他随意的语气感到很不舒服。他永远都忘不了现场那浓重的血腥气，那些无辜的生命了无生气地躺在血泊里，他眼睁睁看着，却无能为力。  
“不是傲罗？”弗伦说，“这可真让人好奇。”  
他的表情呈现出一种奇妙的深意，好像他一眼就能将人看透似的。哈利警惕地望了他一眼，装作不在意地回答：“傲罗意味着直面死亡。”  
“而你不想再目睹更多了。”  
他们做了个手势，为彼此让开路，这段由偶遇引起的对话就算是结束了。但当哈利沿着目标继续往前走时，对方突然又加了一句：“你不好奇我那天去拜访谁吗？”  
哈利的脚步顿住了。  
“校长在办公室等你，如果你是去找他的话。”

 

事实证明这不是个好时机。  
他推门进去的时候斯内普正和邓布利多的画像谈话，看样子他们谈得不太投机，斯内普一副吃了鼻涕味的比比多怪味豆的表情，整张脸阴沉沉的。哈利小心翼翼地准备再退出去，被斯内普瞪着眼睛逮了个正着。  
“站住，波特。”他一点不关心哈利是怎么进来的，指着对面的椅子：“坐下。”  
哈利走过去，邓布利多在画像里冲他眨眨眼睛。  
“你有两分钟时间说明来意，两分钟过后请你闭嘴，然后听我说。”斯内普朝他厌烦地挥手，“开始吧。”  
太突兀了。  
哈利茫然地看着斯内普，看起来像是期待他能给点提示——但这几乎是不可能的，他敢打赌斯内普唯一肯给的提示就是时间到了——哈利清了清嗓子，开口说道：“校长，我来是为了我们之前说好的谈话。”  
斯内普瞥他一眼：“我以为谈话应该是在双方都同意的情况下约定时间，而你事先没有告知我，波特先生。”  
“哦？”哈利无辜地说，“我们没有约定时间？那您今天等我来是为了什么？”  
“首先，收起你不知所谓的胡言乱语，波特，我没有等你来；其次，你的时间还剩下一分钟，如果可以的话请你去掉废话。”  
哦，好吧。哈利想，一分钟够我说什么呢。  
“能跟我讲讲弗伦教授吗？”  
“什么？”  
“他从哪来，有什么资历，为什么替换掉海格由他来担任保护神奇动物课的教师？”  
斯内普脸上浮起一抹讥笑，他拖长声音，懒洋洋地说：“还是这么爱多管闲事，波特？我就猜到你会因为这个来找我——实际上，我认为换掉一个不称职的教师是我作为校长的权利。”  
“但海格没有不称职，他很热爱这份工作，邓布利多教授亲自任命他——”  
“所以我就要一直遵从邓布利多的真理吗？热爱不等于称职，我很清楚他到底怎么样，在第一年就出了状况——”  
“那是不实的诬害！是马尔福——”  
“你多大了，波特，还要像小孩子一样告状吗？”  
哈利事后想想自己应该表现得更生气才对。斯内普比在礼堂里显得有活力多了，他从否定哈利的过程中获得了久违的乐趣——这是身体本能做出的举动，他的理智大叫着停止可躯体却陷入了疯狂的叛逆，他自下定决心远离给人以不幸的波特开始到现在一切都好像滑轨了，哈利得意地看着他，似乎差点被激怒的不是他自己。  
“你说的有道理，教授，那是海格的事。”哈利不再坚持那一套热爱理论，平心静气地对他说：“现在该谈谈我们的事了。”  
有一种定律*，一旦你说的话产生了歧义那么所有后续的事情都会朝着它一路狂奔——好吧严格来讲不是这样说的，但其实也差不多不是吗——事情果然变坏了，因为斯内普预计留给波特的两分钟超时了。他们已经莫名其妙地聊上了战后生活——更正，是伟大的救世之星波特的战后生活——斯内普完全不明白波特对现状有什么好不满的，他和女友分手了，可还有大把的追求者；他放弃喜欢的职业了，可霍格沃茨求着他来了吗？  
“我觉得有一件事做错了。”哈利真诚地说，“你知道我当时以为你死了，我也要死了，那么短的时间里根本来不及消化那些信息。但死亡一了百了，我唯一能做的就是把真相告诉大家。”  
“可后来你活了过来，我也没死成，所有事情都解决了却唯独剩一件真相——”  
他最不愿提的真相。  
斯内普还清楚地记得他醒来那天发生了什么。记者几乎把他的床给围满了，丽塔斯基特上蹿下跳，速记羽毛笔在纸上飞快地划拉着——他还一句话没说呢。当他扯着风箱似的嗓子叫他们滚蛋时波特闯了进来，于是记者们又把镜头对准了他，七嘴八舌地问的却是斯内普真的爱慕你母亲吗——  
这都他妈什么见鬼的事。  
但无论如何他知道自己为什么还活着了。托格兰杰的福，她鬼迷心窍地对一个动脉血狂喷的食死徒施了止血咒，那让他的血减缓了流速，好歹没有流干；圣芒戈的斯梅绥克治疗师曾经在治疗亚瑟·韦斯莱时找到了可以对付各种蛇毒的解药，它被用在了他身上，解了毒，止了血，养了好几个月才终于把他救了过来——所以从技术上来讲他还欠了韦斯莱一家的人情，要是没有他们做先驱他的命怎么捡的回来呢？这可真让人绝望。  
“我知道那给你带来了困扰，我很抱歉。”  
哈利看着一言不发的斯内普，直到那愤恨的黑眼睛对上他的。“对于你来说是很新奇的体验，对吧？伟大善良的哈利·波特啊，在杀死人所畏惧的黑魔王后又为了他厌恶七年的仇敌四处奔波。他称得上悲惨的一生令你同情，帮助他能让你获得成就感，对吗？哈利·波特为正义而生，即使这个正义是建立在别人的痛苦之上的！他还应该感激你，因为你让他活了下来，你让他继续留在霍格沃茨，你知道他野心勃勃所以——”  
“你一定要这样想吗？”哈利打断他，“把我的歉意曲解成另一种可怕的东西，这样能让你获得指责他人的快感？你什么时候才能看清楚我不是我爸爸，你把对他的恨意嫁接到我身上这样公平吗？”  
他们剑拔弩张地看着对方，斯内普的眼神像是要喷出火，两只手紧紧捏成了拳头。  
“那么你泄露我的隐私就公平吗？”他轻声说，“让我一醒来就面对不愿发生的事——我宁可去死。”  
哈利感觉左手上的结印猛地一跳，火辣辣地灼烧起来。他强行压下身体的异样，调整语气道：“所以我说我做错了，我解释过——”  
“解释？”斯内普说，“谁想听你解释？我请求你放过我别提醒我让我忘记不想记得的事但是你总是一厢情愿地把它挑开，你圣洁的心里容不下半点愧对于人的污渍是吗？你总是想着自己，波特，你执意来找我不就是为了求得自己心安吗？”  
“对！没错！我就是为了让自己心安。”他对上斯内普诧异的眼神，盯着他的黑眼睛说：“你知道我刚看完记忆时有多震惊吗？我仇恨了近七年的人一直在保护我，尽管我憎恨他、厌恶他、恨不能亲手杀了他——我曾经骂他是懦夫，你知道吗，这一点最让我接受不了，就像拿一把刀子戳在心口，当我一遍遍回想我有多无知地吐出懦夫这个词的时候我感觉有多痛苦，我怎么才能收回那种全然愚蠢的嘲讽呢——我的整个认知都颠覆了。然后你醒了过来，你摆脱了死亡的噩运而我愿意用尽一切代价去弥补，可是我突然又想到我已经把你的秘密说出去了，你知道后该怎么办啊？我知道那会让你痛苦——你怎么可能不痛苦？于是我开始极度害怕，我每天都活在这种惶惑不安的恐惧中，我想跟你认错但是你根本不理我，我想去找你可你一直都躲着我，你让我感觉这一辈子都完了，我什么也做不了只能假装维持平静自己也缩进壳里！”  
绿眼睛盯着黑眼睛，偌大的办公室里只剩下剧烈的喘气声。斯内普无法掩饰眼里的震惊，他未曾想能和波特谈到这个地步——他们互相挖开对方的伤口再扒开自己的，像两个垂死之人死死攀附。波特于他的意义再一次变动了，他看着他就像看着镜子里绝望的自己。但波特怎么能是这样呢？他感到自己被欺骗，被侮辱，被剖开，然后被缝合，他以为憎恨还要持续得更长久、牺牲地更壮烈一点，然而波特的眼神让它安静地熄灭了。  
“我……”他无意义地蠕动嘴角。说什么呢？波特——  
“我又做错了吗？”  
不，不，你没有——斯内普一句话也说不出来，他从一开始就打定主意忽略的背部烧的像是要他的命。他瞥向对方的手腕，那里有一个标记，只要他想——  
他把目光移开了。  
“那么我们谈好了？”  
谈好了，也许吧，他只知道短时间内他再也经不起这样一次谈话了。波特的样子看上去和他差不多，像一只失去魔法的游走球一般侵略性全无。他们彼此沉默了一阵，然后他说：“你超时了，波特。”  
“哦抱歉，”波特说，“还有什么事吗？”  
“下周三再来这，穿上斗篷。”他说完往门边一指，目送波特离开。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 定律：这里指墨菲定律，如果有两种或两种以上的方式去做某件事情，而其中一种选择方式将导致灾难，则必定有人会做出这种选择。可以解读为：如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。


	5. Chapter 5

寒冷。  
彻骨的寒冷。  
四周充斥着冰一般的雾气，成千上百只摄魂怪阴森森地漂浮着，喉咙里发出咯咯的声音。他们从黑斗篷下伸出腐烂的手，上面遍布的粘液和斑点闪着灰白的光——天空似乎被照亮了，又似乎永远不会再亮起来，那种刺骨的寒意深深扎进人的心脏，他感到无法呼吸——然后是一只温柔的手，拉住他，抚摸他，它将他带离，像是最原始最坚固的纽带将他们紧紧系住。“妈妈——”他轻声呜咽，想伸手去抓，但那只手把他放开了，它不是，它要离开——于是他又陷入了困境，那些光怪陆离的幻象几乎把他吞噬。他走在荒无人烟的坟场上，躺在那里的每一个名字他都认识，他们曾经一起欢笑，一起战斗，憧憬着美好的未来却又被未来抛在身后；他跌落水底，人鱼举起长矛追赶他，他看到他的朋友被牢牢捆绑在巨大的石刻雕像上，嘴里已经不再冒出气泡；他在长途跋涉后饥渴无比，想要吃，想要喝，想要咬破眼前的喉咙获得自身的满足，他往前一扑，柔滑细长的身体扭曲地盘绕着，他变成了那条蛇……他把长长的尖牙插进苍白的皮肤，被他咬住的男人绝望地看着他——  
“不——！”  
哈利从梦中惊醒了。  
他心有余悸地捏住被角，抬起一只手试探性地抹上额头。但他很明白不是伤疤的原因，伏地魔寄生在他体内的那一部分已经彻彻底底地死了。  
他只是被梦魇缠身。  
挥之不去的恶心令他再也无法入睡，他起身，穿衣服，准备到楼道上去透透气。现在他不需要隐形衣也可以在校园里畅游，甚至可以像斯内普一样趾高气扬地四处扣分——斯内普，他又想起刚刚在梦里斯内普看他的眼神，空洞，绝望，死气沉沉。但绝望成了他唯一的救命稻草，因为他总是在梦里漠然地看着一切，他没有情感，就好像情感早被抽离了一样，即使几乎每晚都能见到的那双眼睛让他痛苦不堪，他依然愿意在痛苦中醒来。  
那好过麻木地沉睡下去。  
他来到白天上课的教室，在角落的衣柜里锁着上课要用的博格特。他本打算在给一年级的第一堂课上展示这个，像他们当年第一堂真真正正的黑魔法防御术课一样。然而他不确定自己会不会被一只博格特打倒，他已经搞不清自己害怕什么了，或许依旧是摄魂怪，或许是梦境中的尸横遍野。要打开衣柜吗？哈利走近一步，我可以先看看它会变成什么——要放它出来吗？他把手放在门把上，我只要记住念“滑稽滑稽”就可以了——马上就好，我把它放出来——  
“波特大傻蛋！晚上不睡觉——波特大傻蛋！夜里游城堡——”  
皮皮鬼不知道从哪里冒了出来，一边往哈利头上扔口香糖一边放声大唱。他恶意地蜷起双脚，对着墙壁一阵踢踢打打。  
“嗨，”哈利说，“见到你也很高兴，皮皮鬼。”  
皮皮鬼定住不动了，他夸张地尖声叫道：“大英雄波特！救世主波特！你现在是教授了！”  
“当然，我想你早就意识到了，我们昨天刚见过面。”  
“你变得没有意思了，”皮皮鬼又开始朝他扔东西，“你说话就像那些教授老头。”  
他翻着跟头上蹿下跳，口香糖擦着哈利的头发丝撞到衣柜上，博格特在里面发出“哐哐”的响声，哈利无奈地举起魔杖——  
“我记得卢平教过我们一个咒语，”他尽力忽略提到卢平时的那股难过，对着皮皮鬼说：“瓦迪瓦西*。”  
口香糖像子弹一样嗖地从衣柜上脱落下来，直直飞向皮皮鬼。它钻进他的左鼻孔里，把皮皮鬼撞了个趔趄。  
“坏小子！”走廊里回响起皮皮鬼愤怒的尖叫，哈利抱歉地看着那些被吵醒的画像，轻轻带上教室门。  
留到以后吧，他想，明天可以先学格林迪洛*。

 

海格现在的小屋比烧毁之前的大，这样可以容纳更多他偶尔带回来的“可爱”的小动物。哈利坐在壁炉旁边的椅子上，按住牙牙不让他靠近正低低呜咽的月痴兽*——它的腿受了点伤，海格在给它包扎。要我说就应该让那些混账也尝尝爆破咒的滋味，海格骂骂咧咧地说，它的腿被炸得血肉模糊，可怜的小家伙。哈利同情的注视着那哀叫的小动物，它的脸几乎全被那双大眼睛占据了，在哈利看向它的时候，它试图把自己整个都藏起来。  
“它在害羞呢，哈利，”海格告诉他，“性情羞怯，一般只在月圆之夜才出来。我不知道那些混蛋发什么疯，等着它出来，看着它满怀希望的脸，却对它用爆破咒。我当时太着急了，只顾着看它还好不好，没来得及教训那几个小子……等它好了就养在禁林里，我已经决定了，我觉得它大概能跟独角兽们搭上伴……”  
哈利衷心喜欢海格这种充满活力的爱心，虽然它们有时候过于泛滥了——想想阿拉戈克*吧，他敢打赌罗恩现在还会偶尔在噩梦里遇见他呢——牙牙在他的抚摸下发出满足的呼噜，涎水长长地流到了地板上。  
“我跟校长谈过了，”他试探地说，“嗯……关于保护神奇动物课。”  
“哦，是吗？要我说，哈利，那完全用不着——但是感谢你把我的事放在心上，总是那么善良，哈利——你跟校长都谈了些什么？”  
哈利被海格夸得有些心虚，实际上他没跟斯内普说到多少。“我说你很热爱这份工作。”  
“对啊，你说的没错，刚当上教授的时候我都快飘飘欲仙了，兴致盎然地制定了一大堆计划，不过我猜你们不是很喜欢。”  
“不，不，我们很喜欢，事实上，你知道，巴克比克棒呆了！还有嗅嗅，它们在我们对付乌姆里奇的时候帮了大忙。”  
“是啊，可你们后来都没选修我的N.E.W.T.提高班课程。”  
哈利一下子哑口无言，海格狡黠地看着他，微笑着说：“我没有埋怨你们的意思，哈利，我想说的是我明白自己的短处和长处。我喜欢这些动物，很乐意照顾它们，但也许我不善于把它们带到课堂上。我承认，巴克比克的事让我更胆怯了，我总担心在课堂上出事。斯内普校长显然也看到了这一点，他认为学生能学到东西更重要。”  
海格说的每一个字他都无法反驳，因为赫敏也曾经表示过更愿意上格拉普兰*教授的课。哈利把手心里的颗粒饲料递到月痴兽嘴边，它羞怯又愉快地吃了下去。  
“海格，你了解艾夫斯·弗伦吗？那位新来的教授。”  
“噢，当然，我跟他打过一些交道，就是他亲手把那些境外来的小动物交到我手上，我看他在这方面很有一套。”  
“他从哪儿来？”  
“我只知道他毕业于德姆斯特朗*，那地方神神秘秘的，谁也不知道具体在哪儿。不过我看他倒不像我们听说的那样，你知道，那里很纵容黑魔法，弗伦教授一门心思都扑在神奇动物上，这一点我们很有聊，他教会我很多东西……你瞧，他父亲是英国人，所以他一直想来英国发展……”  
看得出来海格对艾夫斯·弗伦很有好感，哈利不想承认自己一点也不愿赞同海格的话，他认为那位新教授别有所图，包括他那天晚上出现在科克沃斯*——哈利特意回去查看过，那个地方曾经是个老工业厂，典型的与魔法绝缘之地——一个从国外回来的人会去那里拜访谁？并且正赶上一场黑魔法集会？哈利甚至觉得斯内普对他的聘用都是毫无道理的。  
“他是布巴吉教授推荐来的，据说曾经帮了她大忙。我猜你见过布巴吉教授但不知道她的姑姑是谁吧？凯瑞迪·布巴吉*，以前也是我们这里的麻瓜研究学教授。”  
哈利从来没选修过麻瓜研究学，但是他听说过凯瑞迪·布巴吉，她在1997年的一期《预言家日报》上发表过一篇文章，表达了纯血和麻瓜出身的巫师具有平等性的观点，此后她便消失了，直到战争胜利后才被证实死亡。  
“好吧，谢谢你告诉我这么多，海格，”他拒绝了海格递给他的岩皮饼，那玩意儿能把他的牙硌掉，“我这就走了，有一封罗恩写给我的信还没回。”  
“替我向罗恩问好！”海格热情洋溢。  
“没问题，一定办到。”他最后拍拍牙牙的头，离开小屋向城堡走去。

 

周三下课后他在走廊上遇到麦格教授，顺便得到了校长办公室的口令——“豪猪刺，”麦格教授在说出这个口令时一副嫌弃的表情，“我劝过他别再用魔药材料当口令，尤其是想到有些材料做出来的药剂……那可真让人受不了，我更愿意用蟑螂堆*。”她抱着一摞书走了，哈利想起他第一堂魔药课就用到了这个：纳威没有把坩埚从火上端开就把豪猪刺放进去了，药水泼到他身上，他浑身都冒出了红肿的疖子；哈利也因此被扣掉一分，理由是没提前告知他——好吧，他耸肩，这个口令的确不那么讨人喜欢。  
当他披着斗篷敲开校长办公室的门，斯内普已经在等他了。高挑的男人也是一身外出的打扮，瘦削的身形隐匿在一片黑色中。  
“走吧。”斯内普说。  
哈利跟在他身后，庆幸自己至少揣摩对了他的一半意图。“我们要去哪儿？”  
“出门拜访。”  
斯内普的脚步不停，哈利只能加快步伐走到他身边。学校大门在暮色中隐隐显现，空气中泛着黑湖水腥咸的味道。  
马上就可以幻影移形了，哈利想。他看向那个和他并肩的男人，希望他至少能告诉他幻影移形的坐标。  
“抓住我。”斯内普简短地命令道。  
**他可能听错了。**  
“抓住我，波特，别让我再重复一遍。”  
他去抓斯内普的斗篷。  
男人发出不耐烦的啧声，伸手抓过他的手——“啪”，哈利被卷入了令人窒息的挤压中。  
等他的脚重新挨着地面，新鲜空气大量灌入肺中的时候，斯内普早已把手移开了。哈利努力想抓住斯内普碰上他手腕时那股奇异的电流，转眼间又相信那只是错觉——太快了，而且他那时正在幻影移形，有什么波动也不足为怪。斯内普好心地等他喘过气，站在他身边没动。  
“教授，其实你可以直接告诉我——”  
“保密措施。”  
“嗯…那是什么？”  
“霍格沃茨与学生之间的一个隐性条约，针对那些不愿意来就读的新生，他们有权保留自己住址的隐秘性，防止——”他看哈利一眼，“有人恶意骚扰。”  
你认为我会干这种事吗？哈利感到莫名其妙，他勇敢地回瞪过去，但斯内普没有理他。  
他盯着男人大步向前的背影，在心里盘算还有几秒他会回头。果然，斯内普走了几步就停下了，整个人散发出阴冷的寒气。“你站着干什么？”  
“我不知道为什么来这里。”  
“拜访适龄学生，我说过——”  
“那些学生不愿意到霍格沃茨就读。”  
“既然你知道，我想你的脚可以从地上抬起来了。”  
“你需要我帮忙？”  
“是，我、需、要——”斯内普近乎咬牙切齿，“借救世主的光，劝他们看在你的面子上回心转意。”  
“我不去。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我不喜欢那些虚假的名号和光环。”  
“只是利用，波特，这是一种资源——”  
“那么我也是资源？”哈利眯起眼，对斯内普警告的目光恍若未见。  
“取决于你更倾向哪种定位。”  
“什么意思？”  
“助手、同伴、施恩者，随便你选，波特，别试图挑战我的底线。”  
“好，好，我可以是你此行的同伴？我觉得这个定位不错。”  
他们一同向目的地走去，哈利问了许多关于新生入学的事。他了解到他们今晚需要走访四家，大多属于十分顽固的一类；在此之前斯内普也会亲自登门，可是看得出来，效果并不理想。他好奇于斯内普为何愿意忍受不断被人拒绝，甚至请他帮忙也必然不是其意愿。怪不得上次在校长办公室见到斯内普脸色那么难看，哈利侧头看男人一眼，当然现在也不太好。  
然而情况比他能想到的还要坏。学生家长一看到斯内普便变了脸色，母亲还立马掏出了魔杖；斯内普挺直得像个雕塑一样，拿魔杖的手紧紧握在斗篷里。哈利不动声色地靠近他一点，开口打破僵局：“你们好。”  
他愉悦的声音吸引了对方的注意，接着是清晰可闻的吸气声。“哈利·波特？”  
“是的。还有西弗勒斯·斯内普，霍格沃茨的校长。夫人，我们为了您孩子入学的事前来拜访。”  
“不，不，波特先生，您可能不了解，我们不愿意送孩子去那个阴险、邪恶的——”  
“或许那只是长期以来形成的偏见，”哈利礼貌地打断她，“很抱歉，夫人，在这一点上我们的观点相悖。”  
“我想您知道得最清楚！”女士特有的高频率嗓音提高了好几分贝，“我侄子曾跟您同一个年级，波特先生，我们听说过斯内普是怎么对你的！”  
哈利感觉到斯内普刚刚放松的身体又僵硬起来，他暗自叹了口气，违心地说：“因为我的确表现得……不尽如人意。”  
“但我们依然不相信……”  
他们就斯内普的问题纠缠不清，直到事件中心不得不出言打断道：“问题的关键在于学生在适龄期学到知识，珀吉斯夫人，您知道幼童的魔力在没有系统疏导的情况下会产生怎样的后果。”  
“我们可以送他去布斯巴顿*，这一点不劳你费心。”  
“您和您的丈夫都是霍格沃茨毕业的，是吗？”  
珀吉斯先生为难地看了妻子一眼，他在看到哈利的瞬间已经开始动摇了。“可以请你们进屋详谈吗？不，别闹，亲爱的，我认为我们也应该听一下孩子的意见。”  
这就是他们好运的开端了。那小孩一见到斯内普就大叫“酷！”，看到哈利的时候简直移不开眼。“我是你们忠实的拥护者！哈利·波特和斯内普先生！我读过很多大战时期的报道，我认为英雄就是要历经磨难和忍辱负重的……”看起来他是个狂热的英雄崇拜者，他的母亲不得不把他赶到里屋去以维护自己的面子。“我要去霍格沃茨，妈妈，我已经十一岁了——”他的声音被“砰”的一声巨响盖住，但结果已经明显。  
“请静候您的猫头鹰来信，”斯内普说，“我想您的孩子——会很高兴的。”  
哈利从他的语气中听出一丝得意，不禁也觉得开心起来。“祝你们一切都好。”他朝那对夫妇鞠了一躬，和斯内普一前一后走出了房屋。  
“还算顺利？”  
“这只是第一家。”  
“我相信后面几家也会是类似的情况。”  
“你是指听你和他们争论到我不得不出言打断？”  
“我只是没有经验，而且那是为了你，你这混蛋。”  
话一出口哈利就愣住了，不出意外他会因为自己的出言不敬而死得很惨。“对，对不起，教授……”  
“自我认识很准确，”斯内普说，“你在学生时代的表现……的确不尽如人意。”  
他的斗篷在身后掀起一层黑浪，哈利快步追上去，抓住他的手臂——“啪”，两个人的身影消失在夜色中。  
最终他们说服了两家，还有一家在犹豫中。这已经是最好的结果了，斯内普的表情轻松了许多。回去时哈利习惯性地去抓男人的手，但斯内普只扔给他一句“霍格莫德”。  
也许他们可以喝杯酒庆祝一下，哈利一阵兴奋：“我还没和斯内普一起喝过酒呢，罗恩知道会吓一跳的！”  
他甚至不害怕晚上会再次纠缠他的噩梦，因为对此刻来说，没什么比一杯黄油啤酒更来得重要。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 瓦迪瓦西：卢平在三年级时用来对付皮皮鬼的咒语，使皮皮鬼塞在钥匙孔里的口香糖飞进他鼻孔里；
> 
> * 格林迪洛：一种长着尖角的绿色的水怪；
> 
> * 月痴兽：身体淡灰色，滑溜溜的，大眼睛占据了整张脸，有四条细长的瘦腿，四只扁平的大脚板。生性羞怯，与人互动时友善、满怀希望；
> 
> * 阿拉戈克：海格养的八眼巨蛛；
> 
> * 格拉普兰：保护神奇动物课的代课教师；
> 
> * 德姆斯特朗：欧洲三大魔法学校之一，下文提到的“布斯巴顿”同。
> 
> * 科克沃斯：书中一个虚构的工业小镇，佩妮和莉莉·伊万斯与西弗勒斯·斯内普共同的成长地，斯内普的住所“蜘蛛尾巷”正在此处。哈利曾经和他的姨妈一家在这里的风景旅馆住过一晚，为了躲避给哈利送信的猫头鹰。（出处见pottermore）；
> 
> * 凯瑞迪·布巴吉：霍格沃茨1997年以前的麻瓜研究学教授，提倡平等。在《死亡圣器》第一章被伏地魔折磨杀害，斯内普也在场；
> 
> * 蟑螂堆：一种零食，邓布利多曾用作校长办公室的口令。


	6. Chapter 6

经验告诉我们：凡事不要太乐观。  
他们在三把扫帚的门口大眼瞪小眼，斯内普显然对哈利“喝一杯”的提议迷惑不已。  
“我为什么要和你喝一杯？”  
“庆祝，也许？”  
“我不认为有什么好庆祝的，有这个时间我可以多处理几份文件或者多读几页书，同样的——”他把哈利的话堵回去，“这个消遣也适用于你。波特教授，我想你的论文还没批改完吧。”  
“批改论文对我来说可不是消遣。”  
“喝一杯对我来说也不是。”  
“但是你告诉我来霍格莫德——”  
“因为我们要从这里回霍格沃茨？”  
“好吧，好吧，你说的没错。但是我们也可以进去坐一会儿对吗？我很久没来过这里了，我猜你也是。”  
斯内普对着哈利沉默了片刻，大半张脸都藏在那帘子一样的黑发下面。他乌黑的眼睛罕见地露出迟疑的神色，似乎真的为这个提议有所动心。  
哈利努力让自己看上去更加真诚，说不清是求胜心还是单纯的好奇占了上风。作为上级的斯内普要比还是教授的他容易相处得多，无关乎身份转变，哈利更明白那是斯内普不愿意再和他扯上关系。但他像独自掩藏了一个关于斯内普的隐秘，年少时深恶痛绝的邪恶代名词在撇开偏见后突然存在了万种可能，他发现他一直如斯内普所说对他有着近乎病态的关注，在他们为期尚短的和解中，他被一股莫可名状的力量驱使着，他想要更加努力地挖掘他，正像他年少时在做的一样。  
黄油啤酒的香气在空气中飘散着，店铺里透出的灯光将人脸都晕染成一片暖黄。斯内普最终还是没有满足哈利的愿望，即使在这样极富亲近感的气氛下依然保持着冷硬的态度。他看着哈利就像在看什么怪物，或者那小子确如所想已经精神失常了。他不认为一次不得不进行的谈话和一起半强迫性的外出就能让他和波特的关系好到一起喝酒的地步，即使他们还有另一层更加私密而不可摆脱的联系——不，不，斯内普竭力从脑子里甩出这个危险的想法，但这一步骤已经明显不如以往卓有成效。斯内普向来对自己公私分明的能力尤有信心，或许对别人来说这一点有待商榷，在对待波特这件事上，他完全可以做到一边忘记波特是自己的灵魂伴侣，一边依靠灵魂结印来确定那个自以为是的小子又在哪里惹了祸——  
对，是的，他从来都知道，无论是灵魂伴侣这回事还是见鬼的他的灵魂伴侣是哈利·波特。他有多少次已经躺在床上准备和噩梦约会又被背上火辣的灼烧叫起来满校园地找波特违反校规的新地点呢？他数不清了。他无比痛恨青春期男孩那旺盛的精力和时刻都能飚到巅峰的肾上腺素（麻瓜们是这么说的，在学术上他表示赞同），从他能感知到的灼热程度他甚至已经为波特的兴奋度划分了等级：一般性的夜游是一级，往往只是轻微发热，夏天有些烦人，但冬天感觉还不错；遇到突发性状况是二级，这时候会有些针扎似的刺痛，他对疼痛的耐受度很强，所以大部分情况都被他归在了二级；遇上摄魂怪或者黑魔王是三级，除了灼痛之外他还能感知到和波特一样的恐惧，结印本身会将他们联系起来，于是他不得不担负起安抚波特的重任。  
所以看吧，这就是哈利·波特对他做的混账事，曾经他还能将它放在保护莉莉的儿子、魔法界的救世主这一“公事”范围内，而现在波特借着与他和解开始闯入他的私人领地，有了结印另一方的主动使他在甩开波特时显得力不从心。波特那个感情用事的傻瓜，他显然以为上次的谈话就将他们对彼此的憎恶一笔勾销了，他用那双来自莉莉的绿眼睛传递着类似于“你如果不答应我就会受伤”的可笑信息，斯内普除了屈服只能在更加焦躁的情绪下抵抗。他不止一次怨恨波特剥夺了他在抉断中雷厉风行的敏捷度，也或许正因如此令他在与波特的对峙中险些就要处于下风。当哈利再次向他询问能否进三把扫帚小坐片刻时，斯内普差一点就要点头同意并和他一起进去了——  
“很抱歉，我也没有进去坐会儿的兴致。”他冲哈利露出一个十足的假笑，眼看着二十出头的男孩瞬间显露出愿望落空的丧气，“这没什么好遗憾的，波特先生，鉴于我们长久以来的不和谐关系,就此道别对我们彼此都好。”  
“但是我们都谈好了，而且我刚刚帮了你大忙——”  
“你选的定位是同伴，这意味着我不欠你什么。”绿眼睛有些不服气，斯内普简直要为自己加一分了，“祝你晚上愉快，波特先生。”  
他把自己的灵魂伴侣甩在身后，顶着寒风往城堡走去。关于哈利最后有没有进三把扫帚，他的答案倾向于否——一切都归咎于这该死的灵魂联结，他从长期的规律中把对方的情绪摸得一清二楚：哈利·波特此刻沮丧极了。

 

无论如何，外出成为一项固定工作。哈利会在晚餐后敲开斯内普的办公室，和他一起步行出霍格沃茨的大门；斯内普贡献出手臂任哈利抓住幻影移形，在结束后则立刻消失不见。  
再也没有喝一杯的提议了。斯内普严苛地同哈利保持着距离，即使他一路上提出的问题多到将要超出负荷。安静，波特。闭嘴，波特。斯内普不断在脑子里循环这两句话，指望某一瞬哈利能自己识相地停下。然而除非哈利对他摄神取念他恐怕永远无法得偿所愿，斯内普沉默着，直到忍耐终于达到极限。  
“我对你没有更高的期望，”他对哈利说，“但是我希望你能意识到比起聒噪我更喜欢绝对的安静。假如当年你在课堂上有现在一半用心也不至于差到那个地步，当然你愿意的话可以维持那时的风格，我将对此感激不尽。”  
“真是难得。”哈利回答，“我还在想你第几天才会跟我说话。”他伸出三根手指，在斯内普眼前比划了一下：“被拒绝的是我，明明我才是有权利闹脾气的那个。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“当然知道，先生。”  
“真是难得。”斯内普轻蔑地看着哈利，干巴巴地说，“几天来第一次听你叫我‘先生’。”  
“所以你在为这个生气吗？”见斯内普不理他，哈利又加了一句：“先生？”  
“如果我没有表达失误——我的原句是：比起聒噪我更喜欢绝对的安静。安静，波特先生，希望你理解它的词义。”  
哈利无所谓地耸耸肩膀，不在意斯内普对他智力的侮辱。“我需要了解情况。你不能指望我什么也不知道就把事情做好，那不切实际——”他转头盯着斯内普的眼睛，把那双黑眸里的冷酷都收进眼底。“先生。”他补充。  
斯内普冷冷地看他一眼，放弃再和他纠缠下去。他们穿过一大片田地，低矮的树丛将目的地围在其中。  
“这里真像陋居，特别的——生活化。”哈利怕斯内普不知道陋居是什么地方，又说：“就是罗恩的家。”  
“韦斯莱。”斯内普表情依旧冷冷的，声音很轻，哈利几乎听不见他在说什么，“乔治·韦斯莱。”  
他的神色没有任何变化，哈利这才想起来，乔治的一只耳朵被斯内普击掉了。  
“他…嗯……事后我们都知道那不是你的错——”哈利不知道自己在解释什么，“我看见了，你本来是想瞄准那个食死徒的……”  
“你看见了？”斯内普轻声问他。  
“我……是，我看见了。”他觉得没必要掩饰什么，反正记忆是斯内普给他的，“我猜你不是不小心才给我看那个的吧。”  
“我现在后悔给你看的太多了，”斯内普嘲弄地撇一撇嘴，“你显然不是个保守秘密的人。”  
他迈开长腿想再次把哈利甩在身后，但哈利抢先一步，把他敲门的手拦在半空。  
“乐意效劳，先生。”  
斯内普不置可否。


	7. Chapter 7

距离上一起麻瓜屠杀案已经过去一个月。  
被抓住的几名暴徒似乎陷入了一种狂热的臆想症，他们大声嘶叫着难以分辨的音节，手指在一切可以留下痕迹的地方涂抹诡异的符号；凌乱的红色在干涸后开始一片片剥落，他们又乐此不疲地重复下去。人的特性仿佛从他们身上彻底消失了，取而代之的是一种更为原始的兽性。傲罗从他们身上得不到半点有用的信息，只能一次又一次地搜查案发现场。  
他们试图将几个案发点连接起来，正如哈利曾说，这几个集会地点或许存在某种联系，只要找出其中的规律就能够大有所获。然而科克沃斯把他们的希望拦腰斩断了。这个肮脏、混乱的工业旧址在集会当晚便发挥尽了它的所有价值，黑魔法留下的痕迹甚至不如斑斑锈迹来的深刻；麻瓜们死气沉沉地穿梭在同样毫无生气的破砖烂瓦里，只有一条黑黢黢的臭水沟在布满垃圾的河床上苟延残喘。低矮的砖房排列成无数条几乎一模一样的街道，如迷宫一般在昏暗的灯光下森然伫立着，压抑又可怖。  
或许这条思路根本就是错的。一小队傲罗从空中降下来，各自拖着个扫帚稀稀拉拉地聚到一起。  
“什么也看不出来。”  
“令人振奋的总结。”  
“我猜我们明天还要傻乎乎地骑着扫帚再来一圈？”  
“或者把玩魁地奇的那套都带上。今天出门我弟弟还问我：嘿，你们傲罗指挥部什么时候改成魁地奇候补管理司了吗？我真是忘不了那语气，魁地奇运动员都是这德行吗？”  
“我想不是，只是你弟弟比较讨人厌。”  
“我不允许你这样说我弟弟！”  
“那还真是抱歉。”  
每个人的耐心都在一点一点被持续无果的搜查耗尽，他们从地面转移到空中，骑着飞天扫帚一圈一圈地搜寻可以将几个案发现场联系起来的线索。但几天下来他们不得不承认这条路的确走不通，因为根据几个现场的描点与法阵图案对照，科克沃斯无论如何都是打破常规的一处——它不在前三个点的规律指向地，如果强按进去，又与法阵图案不符。傲罗们眼巴巴地望着他们的队长，指望他宣布停止这场毫无意义的搜索。  
“走吧，我们已经荒唐够了。”  
“太棒了！”  
“以后也不来了吗？”  
“我真是受够了！”  
他们开始把扫帚收进专用的盒子里，一个接一个幻影移形。很快这里只剩下两个人，一个穿着火红的袍子，另一个顶着一头耀眼的红发。  
“走了，罗恩。”  
“明天还来吗？”  
“当然不，我们耗费了太多时间了。”  
“但这是我们拥有的最后一个线索，如果——”  
“没有如果。你看到了，这里除了肮脏的臭水沟和愚蠢的麻瓜之外什么也没有，太荒唐了，我们在这里耗费了近一个月的时间，最后却可笑的一无所获。”  
“麻瓜们并不愚蠢！队长，我以为你不是那类鼓吹血统的傻瓜——”  
“注意你的措辞，韦斯莱先生。没错，单从麻瓜这个分类来看，愚蠢一词的确有失尊重。我不歧视他们，相反，我对他们中那些智力超群的个体钦佩不已。然而这并不能抹杀 **这里** 的麻瓜 **愚蠢** 这一事实。这里的麻瓜，邋里邋遢死气沉沉，住在垃圾场里却毫不自知，他们之中要是有一个拥有清醒的头脑我们也不至于一无所获——没看见，不知道——听听看吧， 他们甚至没打开门看一眼我们好不容易搞来的麻瓜制服……”  
“听起来你有一肚子牢骚。”  
“每个人都受够了。”  
“但是我坚持——队长，我们不能等到他们下一次作案，那代价太大了。而且哈利也说——”  
“我一点也不在意哈利·波特说了什么。他已经不是傲罗了，离开傲罗指挥部去了霍格沃茨。他的意见完全不具有参考价值，甚至如果不是他莽撞地惊动了那帮禽兽也许酒吧里的人不会死。罗恩，你不能永远活在哈利·波特的影子下，你受他的影响太深，完全失去了自己的判断……”  
“抱歉我不这样想。”红发男孩的脸上终于显出怒态，他打断对方的喋喋不休，轻蔑地说：“你根本什么都不懂。”

 

哈利正在给金斯莱回信。  
他从大堆厚重的羊皮纸中扒拉出一小块空地，专心致志地咬着羽毛笔头。  
“亲爱的金斯莱，”他写道，“你的来信我已经收到了。很抱歉最近一直忙于霍格沃茨的工作而忘了给你写信，我这里一切都好。对于你提出的问题我已经思考过了，我依旧坚持原先的观点。除此之外我还有几个新的发现，那让我有些困惑，希望你能抽出时间同我面谈。不用担心我在霍格沃茨的处境，我和校长相处得不错……”  
至少眼下看上去是这样，比过去好多了。哈利把信纸卷起来，准备通过猫头鹰邮寄回去。然而他低估了猫头鹰飞过时带起的劲风和这一桌羊皮纸的威力，那些早就叠得摇摇欲坠的论文接二连三地掉在了地上。哈利皱起眉头，十分不情愿地弯腰去捡。  
“你还是个巫师吗？”一个含含糊糊的声音从头顶传来，哈利抬起头，罗恩正像他每次造访一样，费力地从壁炉里往外钻。  
不过这次他只露了个头出来，哈利在一旁嘀嘀咕咕地念起“羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨”，他的目光则完全被地上那一沓论文吸引了。  
**「野外生存指南：遇见欣克庞克*应当如何应对——」**  
“如果你在野外与它狭路相逢，不必惊慌，镇静，只需要记住波特教授教你的方法……波特教授是（嘿，别念！）……打败了神秘人的男人，是魔法界最值得称赞的伟人（罗恩！）……他的心像金子一样坚定，他的眼睛是珍贵的祖母绿——哦，我一直以为你的眼睛 **「绿得像新腌的癞蛤蟆*」** ——”  
“闭嘴吧，罗恩。”哈利没好气地挥舞魔杖，把那沓论文都一股脑堆在了桌上，“你怎么突然出现在壁炉里？”  
“或许你忘记了今天我们约好在陋居见面？”罗恩伸长了脖子想接着看刚才那份论文，晃动的红头发像火焰一样。“妈妈在和赫敏谈，你知道，订婚的事……我插不上嘴，而且你也还没来，我就来看看……唔，差不多就是这么回事——你把刚刚那份论文弄到哪儿去了，珍贵的祖母绿后面接着是什么……”  
“你们已经在谈这件事了？”哈利从那堆论文里回过神来，没理会罗恩的后半截话，“见鬼，我居然给忘了……”他急急忙忙地从衣柜里翻出一件外袍，随手扒拉了几下支棱的头发。“给我挪个地儿好吗？我马上就过来。”  
“唔，好吧……其实也不是什么特别值得探讨的事……”罗恩的脸红到了脖子根，他窘迫地看了哈利几眼，接着，他的脑袋从壁炉里仓皇地消失了。  
哈利抓了一把飞路粉，调整好可能掉出来的角度。下一秒，陋居的厨房出现在面前，哈利只听见韦斯莱夫人尖叫了一声，便被拉进一个令人窒息的拥抱里。  
“哦，哈利，好孩子……你来得正好，我们正在讨论罗恩和赫敏订婚的事。”她的声音透着浓浓的鼻音，甚至有些微微发颤，“真不敢相信，哈利，罗恩已经到了要订婚的年纪……”  
他看见罗恩尴尬地摸着鼻子，赫敏在旁边对他微笑。  
“嗨，哈利。”  
“嗨，赫敏。”他从韦斯莱夫人的怀里解脱出来，轻轻在赫敏脸颊上吻了一下，“对不起，我忙得忘记了。”  
“其实没什么关系，”他们一边往房间走赫敏一边解释，“我们只是讨论个大概，正式的谈话要等到我父母从丹麦旅行回来，他们已经订好了机票——”  
“机票，”韦斯莱夫人转过头说，“这话可千万别让亚瑟听见，不然下一次出门，我们全家就要坐飞鸡了。”  
“是飞机，妈妈。”韦斯莱夫人不理会罗恩的纠正，依旧在絮絮叨叨关于巫师和麻瓜订婚礼节的差别。“她快要和爸爸一样神经质了，就麻瓜物品来说，”罗恩说，“爸爸认为订婚过后能够更多地接触麻瓜科技，妈妈认为这是场灾难。”  
“科技，又是科技，我真不明白，有什么能比得上魔法？”  
罗恩和赫敏相视一笑，和哈利一起坐到韦斯莱夫人旁边。“她也就是这样说说，事实上，她有时候也会对麻瓜的东西赞不绝口。”  
不得不说，赫敏加上韦斯莱夫人，没有什么事情是搞不定的。订婚细节已经被她们精确到礼服的袖口上绣什么纹样，可女士们永远不满意。  
“还有很多细节要敲定！”韦斯莱夫人激动地说，“我总会在第二天清晨想到更好的点子。但是今天就先到这儿吧，我还需要跟亚瑟谈谈……”她张开手臂把三个人都揽进怀里，响亮地抽了一口气，“你们都长大啦——”  
哈利咧着嘴栽进这过分拥挤的怀抱，由衷地为他最好的朋友们高兴。等他们从这个拥抱中解放出来，每个人的脸都被捂得红通通的。  
“亚瑟看到你会很高兴的，”韦斯莱夫人对哈利说，“你已经太久没来了，哈利，我原本设想的是你每天都在家里吃饭。”  
哈利因为这句话而羞愧不已。他最近总是待在霍格沃茨，即使周末也只是回到小天狼星留给他的房子独自待上几个小时，然后又再次回到学校。“我……”他有些支支吾吾。  
“当然了，我知道，学校里一定很忙。”哈利连忙点头，韦斯莱夫人又说：“亚瑟和珀西也这样，总是说部里很忙。但是，你看，”她的语气突然伤感起来，忧郁的眼神落到哈利身上，“我总想着罗恩和赫敏过后，还有你的事也要——”  
赫敏的脸色变了，她用手肘撞了下罗恩，差一点把他撞倒。“哎哟——”罗恩叫了一声，“妈妈，你操心的事可真够多的。”  
“多到你永远想象不到。”韦斯莱夫人瞪他一眼，没有再继续刚才的话题，“你们的爸爸现在忙成这样，我怎么能不多操点心……”  
哈利感激赫敏和罗恩帮他岔开了话题，即使他已经和金妮分手很久了，韦斯莱夫人还是时常提起，并露出一副惋惜的表情。  
“……金斯莱尤其看重他，你们知道的，当初那群人剩下不多了……”  
他们谁都没有再说话，为这个忽然沉重的话题沉默着。  
“小泰迪怎么样啦？”韦斯莱夫人问。  
“哦，还不错。”哈利提起点精神。  
“我上次见他还是两个月前，真是可爱的小家伙，听话极了，我去的时候他还给我讲故事呢。”  
“对，他喜欢给人讲故事，最喜欢讲的是好运泉。”哈利在提到教子时既兴奋又自责，“我也有段日子没见着他了，自从到了霍格沃茨，我的时间几乎全部贡献给了工作。”  
“斯内普压榨你了？”罗恩终于逮住了话头。  
“不，没有，当然不是。”  
“那么你上次说的差一点和他喝上酒？”  
“是的，差一点，我邀请他但是——”  
“你什么他？”  
“哈利？”  
“我觉得还不错。”  
罗恩惊讶地张大嘴巴，连赫敏也禁不住愣了一下。  
“我觉得他还不错，对，是的，”哈利局促地在膝盖上搓了下手，抬头对上朋友们诧异的眼神：“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”  
“天啊。”罗恩说。  
“你觉得斯内普教授还不错？”  
“是的，赫敏，我最近对他改观了许多，我觉得——”哈利不知道怎么去形容，他现在认识的才是最真实的斯内普？  
“西弗勒斯当然不错，”韦斯莱夫人已经完全原谅他击掉乔治耳朵的事，用提到泰迪时那种怜爱的语气说：“背负了太多了……我们还都错怪他……”她摇摇头，从房间里退出去，“你们三个聊吧，我去给你们准备晚餐。”  
她把门带上了，哈利还在纠结怎样回答赫敏的话。  
“我正在试着用全新的方式和他相处，作为……”  
“相处？”  
“作为弥补？”  
罗恩和赫敏同时开口，两个人都皱着眉头。  
“不，不是弥补，我也不知道……但绝对不是……”他努力在大脑里搜索合适的词汇，但一时也想不出自己想要表达的意思。  
“哈利，我希望你能认真想想。”赫敏的语气格外严肃，仿佛他们正在讨论的不是怎样和学生时代关系恶劣的老师重新建立起良好关系而是一些别的什么。“你知道他并不需要你因为他做的那些事而报答他吧。”  
“是，我知道。”  
“那么你也没必要一定要和他搞好关系？”罗恩好像对这件事尤其无法接受，就像是逼他去相信蜘蛛跳舞其实是件很美妙的事情，“你还在担心他会不给你发工资？”  
哈利笑了。  
“如果可以的话，我猜他会觉得这个主意还不错。”

 

夜晚。  
噩梦还是如期而至。  
黑魔标记沉沉地压在头顶上，耀眼的绿光让整座城堡都笼罩在不祥之中。那个硕大的骷髅头尖声大笑着，长长的蛇信一般的舌头从嘴里吐出来，嘶嘶作响。哈利听见它沙哑着叫喊着“杀人”，每一声都犹如撕裂心脏一般；他正疑惑地回想二年级时遇见的蛇怪，脑袋却开始执拗地突突胀痛。这是错的，他想着，眼睛不由自主地向上望去；他看见了那个标记正占领了城堡的制高点，在天文塔的顶端恣意闪烁。  
不，不——哈利害怕地发着抖，骑上手里凭空出现的扫帚飞了上去。他从来没有梦见过这样的画面，一次也没有。他看见另一个自己扶着虚弱的老者，眼睛里满是张皇的恐惧；邓布利多试图安慰他，让他冷静，但看上去效果不佳。他们两个人都是一副惨白的脸色，在绿光的照射下显得格外妖异。哈利开始意识到这和他的记忆有所出入，然而他完全无法控制这个。他好像是他自己，又好像不是，有一会儿他甚至觉得自己变成了斯内普，因为他正站在马尔福的旁边，仇恨地紧攥着魔杖。  
“不对……”他终于发出点声音，同时在飞天扫帚上翻了个跟头，“没有马尔福……”高高的天文塔上只有他们三个，他扶着邓布利多，斯内普正向他举起魔杖。  
“你这个叛徒！斯内普！你这个叛——”不，不能叫他叛徒。他的舌头像是被绑住了一样发不出任何声音，脑子里疯狂地盘旋着斯内普那张充斥着厌恶与仇恨的面孔。他不是叛徒，脑子里的声音轻声说，他永远不会背叛你和邓布利多。但那股愤怒依然席卷一切般在他胸腔里熊熊燃烧着，他看着白发校长的脸，一边觉得痛苦，一边又感到悲哀。  
“我不愿意，邓布利多。”他的声音低沉不已，像是已经破碎了，又重新被粘起来。“我还不想……我的灵魂……”我的灵魂？他低头看向自己的脚，那完全不应该是自己的穿着：浓重的黑色紧紧包裹着他，他努力挣扎却无法挣脱。无法挣脱，他悲哀地想着，一点一点地抬起头。至少我不是懦夫，我还有未完成的，应该完成的……  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
哈利醒了。  
他颤抖着缩在被窝里，像刚被从水里捞起来一样浑身湿透。壁炉里的火早就熄了，寒意从头到脚侵蚀着他；他完全没有施个［火焰熊熊］的想法，只是一遍又一遍地回忆自己在梦境里到底有没有骑扫帚。扫帚最后去哪里了？骑着扫帚的他为什么会变成斯内普？他就是斯内普吗？他为什么会梦见自己变成斯内普？哈利被自己一连串的问题弄得头昏脑涨，眼睛茫然地大睁着。他不想再睡了，梦里的心悸还紧紧缠绕着他。变成斯内普的时候他觉得自己难过地就要死去，那种粗暴的愤怒全无余地在他血管里狠狠撞击着，波澜壮阔地打起半尺高的血花，然后沉积，沉寂，最后变成难以遏制的悲哀冲刷而过。他根本无法喘气，他张开的双手空空无获。  
然而当他抵达天文塔的时候，另一个人已经在了。  
斯内普依旧裹着那身黑色的袍子，像一尊雕塑一样屹立在围墙边。他半长的头发被风吹得飘了起来，哈利发现他能看清那并非油腻的一缕而是细微到能看见每一根发丝。他花了一秒钟来感叹自己的视力，完全没想过摘掉眼镜他可能什么也看不清。  
“我以为你不会愿意再来这里。”  
斯内普侧头瞥了他一眼，对他深夜出现在这里不置一词。  
“我做了一个梦，”哈利说，“我梦见我变成了你。”  
“不是什么愉快的体验，哈？”斯内普讥笑着回答，“无论是对于你还是我。”  
“的确不那么愉快，我看见自己裹着那一身黑衣服的时候快吓呆了。”  
“你可以选择脱掉，那不是什么难解决的问题。”  
“即使那时候我是你？”  
“你永远不可能是我。”  
哈利看见男人冷硬地抿紧嘴唇，明显不想跟他多说下去。他沉默地站了一会儿，直到旁边那个单薄的身体准备离去。“斯内普教授，”他叫道：“你听说过灵魂结印吗？”  
男人转到一半的身体猛然顿住了。  
“灵魂伴侣，双方的身体上会被烙上灵魂结印。我有一个，就在我左手手腕上。”  
他伸出手凑到斯内普鼻子底下，然后没等他反应又收了回来。  
“我忘了你看不到，”他没注意男人的脸色变了好几下，自顾自说：“只有和我有对应结印的人才能看到。”  
“那就祝你早日找到和你有对应结印的人。”斯内普没耐心地说，“我真是等不及要看是谁那么倒霉。”  
他继续刚才离开的动作，但哈利铁了心不让他走。“是一株百合。”哈利说。  
即使不去看他的脸，哈利也知道斯内普生气了。一股摄人的低气压迅速向他靠近，斯内普那双冷酷的黑眼睛狠狠抓住了他的：“我不知道你大半夜的发什么疯，如果嫌命长现在就可以从这里跳下去，我保证你会得到巫师界有史以来最隆重的葬礼。”他又靠近了一点，哈利几乎能感觉到他喷在他脸上的呼吸，“而我对你该死的灵魂伴侣半点也——不、感、兴、趣。”  
哈利迎上斯内普杀死人的眼神，噩梦留下的阴霾正一点点散去。“我想过从这里跳下去。”斯内普愤怒的脸上呈现出一瞬间的惊异，“但我在下一秒就可以用魔杖召唤来扫帚，从离地半英尺的地方升到五十英尺以上。”  
“哈，哈。”斯内普扭曲地干笑出来，双手还象征性地鼓了鼓掌，“那还真是精妙绝伦的表演！昔日魁地奇明星波特重展风采，选择在天文塔表演摔断脖子，只可惜现在这里没人想看，你可以做好宣传换个日子再来。”  
哈利没有对他的嘲讽进行反驳，只是沉默地站着。斯内普此时背向着围墙，有着突兀大鼻子的侧脸如刀刻般显出粗犷的轮廓。他的脸上还挂着那副冷笑的表情，但在逐渐流逝的时间中也开始慢慢消失不见。他好像在等待着，等着和他错身站立的哈利开口，而在此之前只有时而尖啸的夜风刮过，把两人的袍子吹得猎猎作响。  
“我梦见你杀了邓布利多，而那时的你是我，是我举着魔杖念出了那个咒语。”  
哈利感到斯内普稳如磐石的身体微微一动。  
“你该知道那不是我愿意承认的罪行。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你也该知道我从来不想跟任何人谈论这个。”  
“换作我也不想，先生。”  
“我不会因为你曾经帮了我就对你一味忍让，波特，如果稍微有一点自觉你也该明白在对方不想跟你谈话的时候利索的滚出去。既然是我先来的，我礼貌地提醒你，现在就可以从天文塔离开了，飞天扫帚，或者不至于摔断脖子的用你的双腿，离开，你还在等什么？”  
“我会离开的。”哈利说，“在你回答我的问题之后。”  
斯内普没有作任何表示，那就意味着他同意了。哈利转头看着他的脸，迟缓而迷惘地问他：“为什么我会对变成你时的感受那么印象深刻呢？我是说，那根本就不像是一个梦，而好像……我真的是你……我也真的做过那些事，我感到很痛苦……”  
“那只是一个梦。”对方的声音冷冷冰冰。  
“我觉得不是……那是梦，但又不是……”  
“你怀疑我控制了你的大脑？”斯内普说，“很抱歉，但我对你廉价的脑子提不起兴趣。”  
“你当时也在那样想吗？你觉得痛苦——”  
“我不是打算站在这儿跟你谈论我是怎样想的。”斯内普打断他，“还记得你曾经因为胡思乱想的脑子害死别人么？也许它又有了新的把戏，你的潜意识想要杀我而——”  
“我不想杀你也不想害任何人！”哈利对斯内普提起旧事涌上一股暴怒，他强迫自己不去想小天狼星是因何而死的，那让他难过得喘不上气，“我只是好奇，因为我不止一次梦到你但是没有一次出现这样的情况——”  
他愣住了，因为斯内普的脸变成了暗沉的红色。  
“你在胡言乱语些什么！”他竟然从斯内普的语气中听出一丝极力掩饰的惊慌。  
“我，我不是——”哈利愣愣地咬着舌头，不明白场面为什么会变成这样。“我的意思是，我以前也梦见过几次你死在我面前……”  
“那就可以解释了。”斯内普的脸色恢复了苍白，“你确实想要杀死我。这可以理解，因为我也常常这样幻想……”  
哈利感到一点点现实的悲哀：“我以为我们和好了。”  
斯内普扬起眉毛看着他。  
“但这一定不同寻常。”  
哈利没有说不仅他的感受真实无比，就连他手上的结印也在梦醒后开始了让人难以忍受的灼痛。自从当初那一战过后这是痛得最厉害的一次，实际上最近他的结印有点活跃得过于频繁了。他捏了捏手腕，那里依然在隐约灼烧着。他说完后空气再次陷入了寂静，过了好一会儿，斯内普才像是卡了块鱼骨头，迟疑着冲他开口。“那么你说的灵魂结印……”他好像认为自己不应该问这个，可是又忍不住心中的好奇：“据我所知那是很罕见的……”  
哈利了然地点点头，他当然知道斯内普会对这件事感兴趣。起初他只是不知道用什么办法能吸引斯内普留在塔上，现在看来那的确有用。  
“你可以用手摸摸，我指给你——”  
斯内普没有伸手。  
他痴迷地看着哈利递到眼前的左手，仿佛他真能看到那里盛开的那株百合似的。“我以为那是我妈妈留下的，在我刚刚得知她的名字时……”哈利留心观察着斯内普的表情，生怕自己说错了话。“我觉得那可能跟她有关。”  
“跟她有关？”斯内普沙哑着嗓子说，“当然……”  
哈利不明白他说的当然是什么意思，好在斯内普看上去还没有发怒的征兆。“我查了很多资料，关于这方面的记载很少……”  
“少，很少……人们都认为这是无用的束缚。”  
“那么你认为呢？先生，我想你一定知道——”  
“你猜错了。”斯内普突然恶狠狠地打断他，“我知道的并不比一个拥有的人多。”  
斯内普没有灵魂结印。哈利说不清为什么自己会觉得一阵失落。可这也并不是一件难以理解的事，谁能想象斯内普也和另一个人互相牵绊在一起呢？哈利仰头望着布满星辰的天空，压在心底的抑郁终于一扫而光。  
他问出了遇见斯内普后的最后一个问题，也是在他心中盘桓已久的话。  
“艾夫斯·弗伦那天去蜘蛛尾巷拜访你了，对吗？你知道那里发生了什么，而我也恰巧知道你住的那条街就在科克沃斯。”  
斯内普危险地眯起了眼睛。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 欣克庞克：是一种单腿小生物，形似烟雾，会把旅行的人引入沼泽。
> 
> * 绿得像新腌的癞蛤蟆：金妮二年级时写给哈利的情书里这样形容他的眼睛。
> 
> 贴个全诗：他的眼睛绿得像新腌的癞蛤蟆，/他的头发像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，/我希望他是我的，他真的很帅气，/他就是那个征服黑魔头的勇士。：）


End file.
